Dr. Amy Cares
*Homeplace: Snuggford, Amy's Clinic *Former place: New York, USA (same as Angela Napoli) *Place of birth: Snuggford *Years active: February 2017 - present Info Amy Cares, or just Dr. Amy Cares, is a character in Dr. Cares series. She is the newest actress starred, with Emily O'Malley, Mary Vanderworth, Allison Heart, and Angela Napoli. Appearance Amy Cares is faced opposite to Angela Napoli, Emily’s sister. Amy wears her doctor coat (similar to Allison Heart), with white dress inside her coat similar to Angela. In her main appearance, she wears a blue shirt, with dark-red high heeled-boots. Amy wears a yellow dress inside her doctor coat in Android icon appearance. History Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911 *Amy graduated and officially became a vet. She finds a clinic which can fit for her. During her adventure, New Yrok hasn't seen a lot, and goes back to Snuggford to take over Arthur's pet clinic after Arthur's retiring. Amy owns her clinic! Dr. Cares II Old Trivia *Older trivias have been removed, but is still shown in the Idents section. New Trivia Gallery Amy Cares Upcoming.JPG Dr. Cares Sorry.jpg|I'm really sorry, guys, but I have bad news. My game has been delayed until further notice because it wasn't approved by the app stores. My team is going to adapt the game a bit to fix that, but they aren't sure when it will be finished. But it's not all bad news! Fabulous Angela has asked her team if they could possibly work even harder to get her game ready. They agreed! �� Her game will now be released before mine, so you don't have to wait too long for an awesome game to play! I promise I'll let you know when all the problems have been ironed out and you can expect my game. I know it's hard (I'm disappointed too!), and I want to thank you all for your understanding and support while we wait. Dr. Amy Cares Feedback.jpg|You guys have been giving me awesome feedback about my game, but I never get enough, so please let me know what you think! My team is reading all of your comments and I know they're loving it! Dr. Cares Almost Here.jpg|Oh my gosh, there's a date for my game! It's official - it will be released this Wednesday, April 12th! If I were a dog, my tail wouldn't stop wagging, I guarantee it! I'll post when I know it's out everywhere, but start looking in your app stores or on GameHouse and Zylom on Wednesday! Dr. Cares Icon Coming Soon.png Dr. Amy So Excited.jpg Dr. Amy Released.JPG Dr. Cares Icon.jpg Dr.-Cares-Pet-Rescue-911 4K 16-10.jpg|4K resolution, and 16:10 aspect ratio. More efficient as computers and TV. ~Amy Cares Dr. Amy Cares New update live!.JPG|There's a new update of my game available! :D http://m.onelink.me/4a660c04 *Here's what has been improved or added: �� You can use iStickers (for iOS only) �� You can easily choose your language �� You'll experience improved mini-games�� You can unlock the Master Vet Trophy Dr. Amy Cares Update.JPG Amy Cares GameHouse.JPG Dr. Cares WildTangent Old.JPG|Amy's Old WildTangent Icon Amy Cares Similar Angela Napoli.JPG|Just like Allison Heart, and Emily O'Malley, so Chatting with Paige O'Malley and her friends/romances, this pose is similar as Angela Napoli]] Amy Cares Heartbroken! 陈乔恩.jpg|Oops! I failed the level/challenge! 新娘不是我! ~陳喬恩 Amy Cares Stunning Awesome!.JPG|Cool, Stunning, Awesome! Amy Cares Fancy Fantastic!.JPG|Fancy, Stylish, Beautiful, Amazing, Fantastic! Amy Cares Fabulous Purrfect!.jpeg|Fabulous, Purrfect, Purrfectest, and Fabulicious! Amy Cares Age Timeline.jpg|thumb|Oh my gosh, I took some goofy pics as a kid! �� Hopefully my team won't choose the one in the dress for my next game.... do you have pictures like this as a child? I'd love to see them! Dr. Cares Newton.JPG Dr. Cares II drawing.JPG Amy Cares Similar Allison Heart.jpg|Allison Heart is similar to my pose, just like Angela Napoli Amy Cares Another Heartbroken! 陈妍希.jpg|Not again! 新娘不是我!!! ~陳妍希 Amy Cares Stunning! Mary Vanderworth.jpg|Similar to Mary Vanderworth! Amy Cares Fancy! Sophia Gomez.jpg|Popularly as Sophia Gomez! Amy Cares Fabulous! Maggie Welles.jpg|Purrfect like Maggie Welles! Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Dr. Cares characters